


Marzenia i rzeczywistość

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Serbia - Freeform, The Empty Hearse, hurt bez komfort, tęsknota
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O marzeniach i nadziejach w wydaniu sherlockowym. Wydarzenia z "The empty hearse", z Serbią na czele. Dość angstowo, spora doza braci Holmes i emocji. W dwóch częściach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marzenia

– Czas wrócić na Baker Street, Sherlocku Holmesie.

                To brzmiało dobrze, zbyt dobrze... Pomimo obecnej sytuacji, Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie. Koniec wakacji, pora wracać... Tylko dlaczego zamiast Johna, nagle zaczął słyszeć Mycrofta? I do tego widzieć? I to w dodatku Mycrofta, który mówił dokładnie to, co Sherlock pragnął usłyszeć, zamiast go strofować i poniżać? Czy naprawdę było tak źle? Nie, przecież dopiero co sprawił, że jego oprawca wyleciał z celi, by przyłapać żonę na zdradzie...

                Brzęknęły klucze, zachrobotał zamek, a Sherlock poleciał na ziemię jak worek kartofli. Nie zdążył nawet wyciągnąć przed siebie ramion, zesztywniałych i zdrętwiałych od kajdan. Zderzenie z podłogą było bolesne, ale zimno betonowej posadzki – trzeźwiące. W następnej chwili ktoś podniósł go za włosy i syknął do ucha po angielsku.

                – Odrobina współpracy byłaby mile widziana, bracie mój.

                Tak, to zdecydowanie był Mycroft, który właśnie wykręcił mu ręce do tyłu i związał brutalnie, nie bacząc na palące otarcia i rozcięcia pozostawione przez poprzednie okowy. Do umysłu Sherlocka, otumanionego brakiem snu i bólem, przedarła się myśl, że brat znalazł go i zamierzał stąd zabrać, więc on powinien być posłuszny i zdać się na Mycrofta. Nie żeby miał duży wybór.

                Jak na człowieka pracującego całe życie za biurkiem, Mycroft zaskakująco sprawnie podniósł go i popchnął przed sobą, zmuszając do przebierania nogami, a jednocześnie mocnym uściskiem utrzymując przed upadkiem. Młodszy Holmes poszedł posłusznie.

                Mycroft warczał po serbsku rozkazy tym swoim nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, którego Sherlock tak nie cierpiał. Pchał go przed sobą, półnagiego prosto na dwór, momentami trafiając w świeże rany na plecach, ale detektyw tylko szedł, tłumiąc jęk i zdając się na brata, pierwszy raz od dwóch lat powierzając sterowanie komu innemu.

                Na dworze nie było może bardzo zimno, ale Sherlock zaczął się trząść jak osika, ledwie poczuł pierwszy podmuch wiatru. Jęknął w proteście, gdy brat zbyt mocno szarpnął za nadwerężone ramię, ale Mycroft tylko kazał mu się zamknąć, mrucząc inwektywy pod adresem dowódcy tej placówki i grożąc prowadzącemu ich chłopakowi, że „przełożeni dowiedzą się o niekompetencjach”. W porównaniu z tym, co Sherlock dotąd słyszał, brat miał dość ubogi zasób słownictwa, gdy chodziło o przekleństwa, ale to wystarczyło, by wystraszony młodzik w te pędy otworzył jeden z samochodów i pognał do stróżówki, by otwarto bramę.

                Sherlock został brutalnie wepchnięty na tylne siedzenie antycznego jeepa, a Mycroft usiadł za kierownicą. Ze wszystkich niedorzecznych rzeczy, jakie mogły mu przyjść w tej chwili do głowy, detektyw pomyślał przede wszystkim o tym, że od piętnastu lat nie widział brata prowadzącego jakikolwiek pojazd. Nie wiedział nawet, czy oficjalnie Mycroft ma do tego prawo, ale w tej chwili naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Starszy Holmes odpalił silnik i jeep potoczył się po boleśnie wyboistej drodze.

***

                Praca w terenie. Najgorsze, co mogło być. Wyjazd z Anglii. Hałas. Ludzie. Przenikanie pod przykrywką do siedziby wroga. Brud. Smród.

                Koszmar.

                Mycroft miał nadzieję, że Sherlock doceni jego starania, choć nie spodziewał się, by braciszek wyraził głośno swą wdzięczność. Jak na razie jedynym, co słyszał, były stłumione jęki z tylnego siedzenia, gdy samochód podskakiwał na czymś, co udawało drogę. Holmes wiedział, że jazda nie należy do przyjemnych, ale skoro dotąd wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, zamierzał oddalić się jeszcze trochę, nim stanie na poboczu, by rozwiązać Sherlocka i okryć go czymś, jako że samochód nie posiadał ogrzewania chyba nawet w czasach swojej świetności.

                – Mike? – wychrypiał Sherlock. – Niedobrze...

                Owszem, niedobrze. Sherlock nie nazywał go tak, odkąd skończył sześć lat. Mycroft zerknął w lusterko, ale po ciemku niewiele zobaczył.

                – Przed nami godzina jazdy, Sherlocku, postaraj się... – Mycroft urwał, bo odgłosy zza pleców świadczyły jednoznacznie, że Sherlock właśnie pozbył się zawartości żołądka, o ile cokolwiek w nim miał. Ach, takie „niedobrze”...

                Holmes westchnął i zjechał na pobocze, tylko nieco bardziej nierówne niż droga. Wysiadł i rozwiązał bratu ręce, a Sherlock zwinął się na siedzeniu.

                – Jesteś wolny – odezwał się Mycroft, sięgając do bagażnika po kurtkę, którą narzucił na gołe plecy brata. – Możesz spać.

                – Mmm... Mike...

                – Śpij. – Mycroft nie był pewien, czy Sherlock zasypiał, czy tracił przytomność, ale w tej chwili najlepszym, co mógł zrobić, było wrócenie do kwatery, gdzie miał ludzi dość kompetentnych, by udzielić detektywowi pierwszej pomocy.

                Jazda, wbrew optymistycznym założeniom Mycrofta, zajęła prawie półtorej godziny, głównie dlatego, że Holmes nie był w stanie zaufać pojazdowi i jechać szybciej. Miał poważne obawy, że samochód mógł się rozsypać w każdej chwili, a to byłoby wysoce niepożądane. Lepiej wolniej, ale pewniej. Tak długo, jak Sherlock spał i nie odczuwał niewygód podróży, mogli jechać.

                Gdy dojeżdżali, Mycroft zadzwonił do swoich ludzi i kazał im czekać z lekarzem w pogotowiu. Ze względu na obecną sytuację w Londynie i zagrożenie terrorystyczne, Holmesowi zależało na tym, by brat był jak najprędzej zdolny do pracy. Dlatego też ledwie zatrzymał samochód przed drzwiami, dwóch sanitariuszy sprawnie wyciągnęło Sherlocka i ułożyło na noszach.

***

                Leżał na brzuchu, zupełnie płasko, przez co oddychanie przez zatkany nos stało się niemożliwe. Gardło miał wysuszone na wiór i potrzeba było całego samozaparcia, na jakie było go w tej chwili stać, by zapanować nad kaszlem. Sherlock zamarł bez ruchu, nie chcąc zdradzić, że się ocknął. Obecna pozycja dała mu trochę wytchnienia, ale ulga była tylko chwilowa. Zaraz potem przyszła panika, gdy ktoś... Rozbierał go? Boże, dlaczego? Co chcieli zrobić?

                Włosy opadały mu na twarz, prawie całkowicie ją zasłaniając, dlatego Sherlock zdecydował się rozchylić powieki. Wzrok miał zamglony, ale dostrzegł mężczyznę w kożuchu i futrzanej czapce.

Ktoś przejechał mu czymś po plecach i Sherlock w przypływie impulsu spróbował się przetoczyć, przerażony zmianą otoczenia i podejścia oprawców, ale czyjeś ręce powstrzymały go przed tym. Skąd ta zmiana? Co chcieli mu zrobić tym razem?

                – Mógłbyś nie sprawiać nam więcej kłopotów, niż już sprawiłeś, braciszku – usłyszał głos niewątpliwie należący do Mycrofta. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie ucieczkę z celi i jazdę jeepem. Więc jednak mu się to nie przyśniło...

                Mężczyzna, który dopiero co uchronił go przed upadkiem z noszy, pomógł mu usiąść. Sherlock chciał odpowiedzieć, ale tylko zaniósł się kaszlem. Ktoś podał mu szklankę z wodą i detektyw pił chciwie, próbując ignorować ból żeber i skurcze żołądka, pił pierwszą wodę od kilku dni, która nie była rdzawa i obrzydliwa, nie smakowała chlorem i brudem.

                – Albo to kwestia ubrania, albo utyłeś, odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy – wychrypiał po chwili, gdy opanował oddech.

                – Ach, tak, muszę się przebrać. Zdaje się, że mój ubiór cię niepokoi – odbił piłeczkę Mycroft, bezbłędnie wyłapując reakcje młodszego brata. Sherlock nie odpowiedział, jedynie skrzyżował ciasno ramiona, po części z zimna, po części z chęci zrobienia czegokolwiek z rwącym bokiem. Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że żebra po lewej stronie pokrywał jeden wielki siniec.

                – Macie tu łazienkę? – spytał Sherlock i wstał powoli, wdzięczny, że nogi nie ugięły się pod nim. Tego by tylko brakowało, żeby brat znowu go łapał. – Muszę się umyć.

                – Doktorze Harris, zostawiam go w pańskich rękach – odezwał się Mycroft. – Doprowadźcie go do takiego stanu, żeby nadawał się do dalszej podróży. Londyn czeka.

                – Jasne – kiwnął głową lekarz. Choć starszy, był krzepki i nie wyglądało na to, żeby mógł mieć problemy z utrzymaniem detektywa, gdyby zaszła taka konieczność. – Sherlock, tak? – upewnił się. – Chodź, poradzimy coś na to wszystko – powiedział ciepło.

                Sherlock pozwolił zaprowadzić się do łazienki, gdzie doktor Harris pomógł mu pozbyć się resztek brudnego ubrania i wejść  pod prysznic. Londyn czeka... Sherlock trzymał się tych słów równie mocno jak ściany, żeby ustać na nogach pod strumieniem. Rany na plecach paliły, ale woda była ciepła, rozgrzewała i zmywała brud ostatnich dni. Nawet żołądek przestał się tak kurczyć, choć Sherlock cały czas ochronnym gestem przykładał wolną rękę do boku. Musiał coś sobie naciągnąć gdy szarpał się w kajdanach, ale ramię było całe i w miarę sprawne.

                Jeszcze do niedawna powiedziałby, że nie da się spać na stojąco, ale w tej chwili miał wrażenie, że dryfował na granicy snu, gdy doktor wycierał go i zawiniętego w duży ręcznik prowadził z powrotem do pokoju.

                Londyn, wracał do Londynu... Wiedział, że teraz już się nie powstrzyma, że spotka się z Johnem... Ostatnio coraz częściej słyszał w głowie głos przyjaciela, najwyższa pora zobaczyć się z nim naprawdę. John będzie przeszczęśliwy, Molly się ucieszy... Nie odzywał się do niej przez te dwa lata, ale tak było dla niego bezpieczniej, odciąć się od wszystkiego... Aż przyzwyczaił się do tego, że słyszał w głowie głosy przyjaciół, zwłaszcza Johna, gdy robiło się źle, niebezpiecznie, pechowo... Tak, dla poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

                – Jadłeś coś? – zagadnął doktor, przemywając kolejno rany na plecach. Sherlock siedział na łóżku, pochylony, i podpierał się mniej nadwerężoną ręką, żeby nie polecieć do przodu.

                – Nie, odkąd mnie złapali – odpowiedział, bo pokręcenie głową nasiliłoby tylko zawroty głowy. – Dawali wodę, bo mdlałem... Ohydną.

                – Kiedy jadłeś? – indagował dalej doktor Harris. – Mamy trzydziesty października – podpowiedział.

                – Będzie trzy dni – mruknął Sherlock, usiłując udawać przed samym sobą, że nie robi mu się słabo.

                – Niedobrze... No nic, damy sobie radę.

                Nadmierny optymizm i troskliwość lekarza były nieco irytujące, ale Sherlock nie protestował. Pozwolił się opatrzyć do końca, jednocześnie mając przed oczami Johna i próbując wyobrazić sobie, jak on by to zrobił. Pewnie byłby ostrzejszy i miał większe pretensje o to, że detektyw wpakował się w kłopoty...

                Ciężko było utrzymać otwarte powieki. Sherlock dryfował, a od snu czy omdlenia powstrzymywał go jedynie fakt, że doktor Harris ciągle coś przy nim robił, dotykał, urażał i przynosił częściową ulgę. Mówił coś do niego, ale detektyw przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. W luźnej koszuli, zapewne należącej do brata, zrobiło mu się trochę cieplej i zupełnie odjechał. Dlatego też otworzył szeroko oczy w poczuciu paniki, gdy poczuł igłę wbijaną znienacka w zgięcie łokcia.

                –Szszsz, spokojnie, to pomoże – odezwał się uspokajająco lekarz, a Sherlock, wyrwany z letargu,  zdał sobie sprawę, że to tylko kroplówka. – Jesteś odwodniony, a podejrzewam, że w tej chwili chcesz spać, nie jeść. Na lot będzie w sam raz.

                – Mhm...

                – Jeszcze nie teraz, za chwilę będziesz mógł spać w samolocie. – Doktor Harris zmusił go do wstania. – Brat już na ciebie czeka.

                Co? Ach, tak, samolot... Londyn... Sherlock poszedł na miękkich nogach, coraz bardziej otępiały. Czuł się nieco znośniej, najwyraźniej w kroplówce musiało być coś przeciwbólowego, ale też coraz bardziej chciał jedynie położyć się i spać. Tylko to, że doktor podtrzymywał rozmowę i zmuszał go do odpowiedzi sprawiło, że Sherlock nie przysnął w samochodzie, którym jechali do samolotu.

                Mycroft siedział już w środku, a na stoliku trzymał rozłożonego laptopa. Na widok brata pokonującego schody wstał i przejął go w progu od doktora. Sherlock przeszedł razem z nim na tył samolotu, gdzie znajdowały się prycze Z rozmowy toczonej w jego obecności doleciało do niego jedynie przypomnienie, by prześwietlił żebra, ale w tej chwili nie było to takie ważne. Priorytetem było znalezienie względnie wygodnej pozycji i restart.

                – Sherlock? Bracie? – Mycroft pochylał się nad nim, gdy Sherlock uznał prawy bok za najlepszą opcję i skulił się na wąskiej pryczy.

                – Mmm?

                – Doktor Harris i ja będziemy z przodu. Gdyby nastąpiły jakieś niepożądane problemy, zawołaj.

***

 

                Przelot minął bez zakłóceń. Sherlock przespał całą podróż, wystarczająco wyczerpany, by zmęczenie wzięło górę nad ewentualnymi niewygodami. Mycroft zwlekał aż do końca i obudził brata dopiero w momencie, gdy już wylądowali i trzeba było przejść do samochodu. Choć żaden z Holmesów nie powiedział słowa, obaj odetchnęli, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w Anglii. Dla Mycrofta skończyła się mordęga związana z pracą w terenie, w obcym państwie, z ryzykiem zdemaskowania. Holmes podejrzewał, że tygodniowa nieobecność skutkowała kolosalnymi zaległościami, więc chciał jak najprędzej znaleźć się w biurze.

                Sherlock natomiast... Na razie sukcesem było, że trzymał się na nogach i zdołał zjeść śniadanie, a potem patrzył nieco mętnym wzrokiem, gdy jechali z lotniska do miasta. Ponieważ doktor Harris nalegał bardzo stanowczo na dodatkowe badania, Mycroft zostawił go razem z Sherlockiem w szpitalu, a sam pojechał prosto do biura. O brata chwilowo nie musiał się martwić, wystarczył jeden telefon, by Anthea zajęła się odebraniem go potem i przewiezieniem do domu swojego pracodawcy.

                Tak jak Mycroft słusznie założył, ilość spraw do załatwienia była wręcz nieprzyzwoita. Nic więc dziwnego, że był późny wieczór, gdy względnie ogarnął chaos na biurku i w skrzynce mailowej. Doktor Harris, tak jak się umówili, został z Sherlockiem w domu Holmesa, więc Mycroft był na bieżąco informowany. Teraz, skoro skończył pracę, doktor także mógł wrócić do siebie.

                Gdy Mycroft zajechał pod dom, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że na piętrze w pokoju zajmowanym zwykle przez Sherlocka paliło się światło, a okno było otwarte na całą szerokość, mimo chłodu na dworze. Starszy Holmes, zaniepokojony tym dość dziwnym widokiem, polecił kierowcy przyjechać następnego dnia jak zwykle kwadrans po ósmej i pospieszył na piętro.

                Mimo zimna w pokoju, Sherlock spał na brzuchu, kiepsko przykryty dwoma kocami. Na biurku paliło się światło. Mycroft w pierwszej kolejności zamknął okno, które w połączeniu z otwartymi drzwiami dawało nieprzyjemny przeciąg, a potem zaciągnął szczelnie zasłony i powiesił równo rzuconą na krześle koszulę. Podniósł koce z podłogi i narzucił je na Sherlocka, ostrożnie, żeby go nie obudzić, a potem zgasił światło i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

                Minęło może pół godziny. Mycroft zaparzył herbatę i z filiżanką udał się do gabinetu, by przejrzeć domową korespondencję. Zdążył otworzyć rachunki i złożyć je w stosik do zapłacenia, gdy usłyszał najpierw łomot, jakby coś się wywróciło, a potem otwierane z rozmachem drzwi. Ponieważ nie było zbyt wielu opcji, starszy Holmes wstał i wyjrzał na korytarz.

                Sherlock stał w drzwiach sypialni i patrzył czujnie po korytarzu, a Mycroft nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, jak gdyby oceniał swoje szanse i szukał drogi ucieczki. Dopiero gdy dostrzegł brata, wyprostował się i przybrał maskę obojętności. Mycroft pozwolił mu na to, udał, że niczego nie zauważył.

                – Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zagadnął obojętnym tonem. Podszedł aż do progu i dopiero wtedy Sherlock uznał za stosowne zareagować. Cofnął się do pokoju i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał trzasnąć drzwiami, ale powstrzymał się w pół ruchu. Zerknął na Mycrofta, starając się pokryć swoje zmieszanie, i odchrząknął.

                – Nie, nic mi nie trzeba – oświadczył. Okręcił się na pięcie i wrócił prosto do łóżka.

                Mycroft stał prze moment niezdecydowany, ale uznał, że najrozsądniej będzie wyjść. Odruchowo sięgnął do wyłącznika, ale Sherlock, jak gdyby spodziewając się tego, otworzył nieoczekiwanie oczy.

                – Zostaw.

                Starszy Holmes skinął tylko głową i wyszedł, zostawiając zarówno światło, jak i uchylone drzwi. Niemy przekaz został zrozumiany.

 


	2. Rzeczywistość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za serduszka :) Marzenia za nami, pora na zderzenie z rzeczywistością...

 

**Rzeczywistość**

 

Następnym dwóm dniom towarzyszyło poczucie zawieszenia. Sherlock większość czasu przesypiał, żeby podgoić rany i wyleczyć katar. Pozostałe godziny poświęcał informacjom o siatce terrorystycznej, które Mycroft w oczywiście dyskretny sposób podrzucił mu na biurko.

                Sherlock siedział więc i przeglądał dokumenty, nad którymi zwykle w pewnym momencie przysypiał. Niby już było po wszystkim, niby wrócił do Anglii, ale wciąż czuł się obco. Już w Londynie, ale jeszcze nie w domu. Potrzebował poczuć miasto na nowo, zaznajomić się ze zmianami, odetchnąć spalinami. Obejść stare kąty, odwiedzić przyjaciół...

                To ostatnie sprawiało, że tylko zmęczenie i obrażenia po Serbii powstrzymywały Sherlocka przed zostawieniem wszystkiego w diabły, z papierami Mycrofta na czele, i odwiedzeniem Johna na Baker Street. Czuł, że nie po to tułał się po świecie przez ostatnie dwa lata, by teraz być skazanym na cztery ściany domu brata i jego nieczęste towarzystwo. Mycroft po wyjeździe miał spore zaległości w biurze i praktycznie z niego nie wychodził, a nawet na wieczór zabierał sobie jakieś zaległe raporty i sprawozdania do przeczytania. Nie, żeby Sherlock miał ochotę na pogawędki przy herbatce.

                Dusił się w tym domu, chciał już wyjść i w końcu wrócić, ale musiał przyznać bratu rację, gdy ten wspomniał, że jeśli wybierze się w takim stanie na Baker Street, z całą pewnością doprowadzi panią Hudson do histerii. Dał więc sobie dwa dni na odpoczynek, a potem zażądał fryzjera. Rzeczywiście, jeśli chciał wyjść do ludzi, musiał doprowadzić się do porządku.

                Siedzieli w gabinecie w piwnicy, mrocznym i dość paskudnym, jak dla Sherlocka, miejscu, każdy w swoim świecie. Mycroft drążył problem groźby ataku terrorystycznego na Londyn i dawał bratu do zrozumienia, że żarty dawno się skończyły i sprawa jest poważna. Sherlock natomiast cieszył się drobnostkami. Spodnie garniturowe, koszula... Boże, jak on dawno nie miał normalnej, dobrze leżącej koszuli! Nawet, jeśli ta obecna była o pół rozmiaru za duża, żeby dało się swobodnie ukryć opatrunki.

                Mycroft oczywiście musiał poruszyć temat wyjazdu do Serbii, w jakiś taki mało elegancki sposób wytykając bratu brak podziękowań. Tym samym zwrócił uwagę Sherlocka na szczegół, który przedtem mu umknął. Rzeczywiście, był wdzięczny za ratunek, za to, że Mycroft przywiózł go z powrotem do domu... ale jednocześnie uświadomił sobie z goryczą, że przecież brat mógł go wyciągnąć wcześniej, zamiast patrzyć, jak go katują. Owszem, Mycroft miał na to swoje usprawiedliwienie, i może nawet Sherlock zgodziłby się z nim, gdyby zwykłe oparcie się na krześle nie było mordęgą.

                Raz zepsutego nastroju nie dało się już uratować. Mycroft namolnie i nudno naprowadzał rozmowę na nurtujący go problem ataku terrorystycznego, a Sherlock co rusz odbijał w bok. A to koszula, a to znów, gdy już nie wytrzymał, pytanie o Johna...

                Tak jak  detektyw się spodziewał, starszy brat zgromadził dla niego komplet informacji o przyjacielu i jego aktualnych poczynaniach. Na wierzchu dokumentów widniało zdjęcie, zapewne najnowsze, jakie tylko mieli. Sherlock wykrzywił się na widok barbarzyństwa, jakim były bujne, ale nudno, równiutko przystrzyżone wąsy na twarzy Johna, i zbył lekceważąco kolejne nagabywania brata.

                Zaraz potem Mycroft zrewanżował mu się, rzucając błahą uwagę. _Johna już nie ma na Baker Street, poszedł do przodu._ Sherlock był już dość opanowany, by pokryć prawdziwe emocje nonszalancką odpowiedzią, ale przez moment poczuł się, jakby ktoś usunął mu nagle spod stóp jedną z chodnikowych płyt. Jak to, Johna nie było na Baker Street? Jak _mogło_ go tam nie być? Przecież Sherlock wracał, wracał do domu, do Londynu, na Baker Street do Johna, jedno z drugim stanowiło całość.

                Do tego usłyszał jeszcze jedno. Kolejną uwagę brata, wypowiedzianą tonem, jak gdyby komentował pogodę za oknem, co byłoby o tyle trudne, że ponury gabinet okien nie posiadał. _Mógłbyś wziąć pod uwagę, że możesz nie być mile widziany._ Co za bzdura! Przecież zamierzał w końcu spełnić prośbę Johna i przestać być martwym, jakże mógłby nie być mile widziany? To z pewnością kompletna samotność brata źle wpływała na jego postrzeganie ludzi, bo przecież przyjaciół to on nigdy nie miał, a teraz dodatkowo Sherlocka nie było w Londynie bite dwa lata...

                Nie, Sherlock nie zamierzał pozwolić, by brat zepsuł mu tę radość. Przemęczył do końca rozmowę i powtórnie zapewnił, że zajmie się problemem terrorystów... jak tylko spotka się z Johnem, w końcu potrzebował go do pomocy.

 

***

 

                Próbował, naprawdę. Być może to kwestia silnych środków, które Sherlock zażył przed wyjściem, by móc względnie funkcjonować, ale z jego starań niewiele wyszło. Przebranie za kelnera, namalowany wąsik, francuski akcent... To wszystko miało trochę rozładować atmosferę, a nie sprawić, że wymarzony powrót zaczął się od rozczarowania. John Watson nie rozpoznał Sherlocka, więcej – on nawet nie popatrzył na kelnera pomagającego mu w wyborze szampana. Zawód był bolesny, ale nie tak, jak to, co wydarzyło się chwilę później, gdy doktor w końcu _spojrzał_.

                Jedno uderzenie. John stuknął głucho pięścią o stół, a Sherlock gotów był do panicznej ucieczki i trzeba było całego samozaparcia, by pozostał w miejscu. A zaraz okazało się, że próby obrócenia sytuacji w żart spełzły na niczym. Sherlock poleciał przez pół sali, pchany przez Johna, i był zbyt sparaliżowany, by choćby próbować się bronić. Nie, żeby miał jakiekolwiek szanse.

                Zabolało. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że upadek pozbawił go oddechu, czy że jego plecy były ledwie co przyschniętą mozaiką skaleczeń, a żebra z fioletu zaczynały przechodzić w zieleń, nie chodziło nawet o to, że ktoś praktycznie podniósł go z podłogi, zanim zostali wyproszeni... Najbardziej zabolało to, że to nie kto inny jak John, jego przyjaciel, używał wobec niego fizycznej przemocy, tak świeżo po wydarzeniach z Serbii.

                Sherlock chciał mu powiedzieć. Chciał wyrzucić z siebie to, czego nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałby przy Mycrofcie, chciał podzielić się doświadczeniami ostatnich dwóch lat, tymi dobrymi, a nielicznymi, ale też tymi, które pozostawiły po sobie krwawe ślady blizn, bólu i niedoboru wszystkiego.

                Nie mógł. Milczał, gdy szli ulicą do najbliższej knajpki, a John szedł tak, jakby w każdej chwili mógł obrócić się i znów go uderzyć. Wyrobione przez ostatnie dwa lata nawyki sprawiały, że w Sherlocku wszystko krzyczało o ucieczkę, ale on tylko podążał za przyjacielem, spragniony normalnego ludzkiego kontaktu, bo przecież nie mógł tak nazwać tych kilku dni w towarzystwie Mycrofta.

                A potem Sherlock znów powiedział o słowo za dużo, czy może powiedział coś źle – John znów go uderzył. I teraz także Sherlock nie zrobił nic, by próbować się bronić. Najpierw poleciała strącona szklanka, a on zaraz za nią. Tym razem nikt nie pomógł mu wstać, bo Mary, dotąd zaskakująco nieporuszona całą sytuacją, usiłowała uspokoić Johna. Sherlock podniósł się, kryjąc grymas bólu, bo najpewniej zasłużył sobie na to. Najpewniej – bo nie miał pewności. W tej chwili nie wiedział już, co zrobił źle czy co miałby zrobić, żeby John przestał go nienawidzić.

                Przez moment Sherlock łudził się, że było lepiej. Stali, bo nie zaryzykowałby oparcia się plecami o cokolwiek, przy barze kolejnej knajpki i rozmawiali, a John nawet odpowiedział na pytanie o wąsy. Krzyczał, owszem, ale Sherlock widział w jego oczach skrzętnie skrywany uśmiech. Więc może jednak John chociaż troszkę cieszył się z jego powrotu? To go zmyliło, pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele swobody. Sherlock wiedział, że doktor za nim tęsknił, że tęsknił za wspólnymi przygodami, ale John nie był jeszcze gotowy, by ktoś powiedział mu to prosto w twarz. A już zwłaszcza, by zrobił to on.

                Tym razem Sherlock stracił chwilę z życiorysu. W jednej chwili stał i rozmawiał, w następnej leżał na podłodze i przez jeden upiorny moment myślał, że zaraz spadnie kolejny cios, a szorstki głos będzie po serbsku domagał się odpowiedzi. Dopiero potem dostrzegł, że to towarzyszka Johna pochyla się nad nim i podaje mu chusteczkę. Po co? Ach, tak, to ciepłe spływające za kołnierz to krew z nosa...

                Mary była intrygująca. Po tym, jak Sherlock przeszkodził im w oświadczynach, miała pełne prawo zrobić awanturę, tyle to nawet on wiedział. A ona zamiast obrazić się czy też zażądać od Johna, by natychmiast wyszli, trzymała się na uboczu i wtrącała się tylko wtedy, gdy John za bardzo tracił panowanie nad sobą. Teraz także została i wyszła dopiero razem z Sherlockiem, mimo że doktor wypadł z knajpki chwilę wcześniej i usiłował złapać taksówkę. Była zupełnie inna niż przelotne partnerki przyjaciela, ale też żadnej z nich John nigdy nie próbował się oświadczać. Interesujące.

                Nim jednak Sherlock miał okazję porozmawiać dłużej z Mary, John zatrzymał taksówkę i oboje odjechali, a detektyw został na chodniku z pokrwawioną chusteczką i obietnicą Mary, że spróbuje udobruchać partnera. Stał przez moment, a potem poszedł powoli ulicą, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Spotkanie z Johnem pozostawiło ślady, i nie chodziło nawet o rozbity nos, a o tę kompletną bezradność wobec zachowania przyjaciela... O ile mógł jeszcze nazywać Johna w ten sposób.

                Co dalej? Mógł oczywiście wrócić do brata i przyznać się do porażki, spróbować przypomnieć sobie, jak się pracowało w Londynie przed Johnem, ale tego wieczoru potrzebował zobaczyć kogoś, kto ucieszy się na jego widok. Przecież nie tylko dla Johna skakał dwa lata temu...

                Molly była pierwsza. Sherlock pojechał prosto do niej, zahaczając tylko o łazienkę przed znalezieniem patolog, żeby nie wystraszyć jej wyglądem. Przemknęło mu nawet przez głowę, że powinien był zobaczyć się z nią przed spotkaniem z Johnem, ale z drugiej strony miał teraz do kogo pójść, gdy było źle. Tak jak wtedy...

                Przynajmniej w tym wypadku spotkanie potoczyło się tak, jak przewidywał Sherlock. Owszem, zaskoczył ją, bo nie odezwał się słowem, nawet nie napisał smsa, że przyjdzie, ale Molly tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego, przyjaźnie i szczerze, i to było to, czego potrzebował. Porozmawiali i przez tę chwilę wszystko było tak, jakby Sherlock nigdy nie wyjechał... No, prawie. Obraz Molly sprzed dwóch lat psuł jedynie pierścionek, który denerwował Sherlocka, nawet nie dlatego, że Molly się zaręczyła, a dlatego, że znów Mycroft miał rację. Nie tylko John poszedł naprzód... Wobec tego Sherlock zrezygnował z pierwotnej chęci powiedzenia jej choćby ogólnie, gdzie był i skąd wracał. Po spotkaniu z Johnem czuł, że jej także nie powinien... nie miał prawa przeszkadzać.

 

***

 

                To był długi wieczór. Długi i chłodny, a choć trafiły się miłe momenty, jak spotkanie z Molly i z Gavinem, pozostawił po sobie głównie rozczarowanie i poczucie straty. Sherlock dowlókł się na Baker Street, gorzko wspominając własne radosne uwagi, wygłaszane jeszcze rankiem w gabinecie brata. _Pójść na Baker Street, wyskoczyć z tortu, John będzie zachwycony._ I ta cierpka odpowiedź brata, zdegustowanego jego radością. _Weź pod uwagę, że możesz nie być mile widziany._

                – Niech cię szlag, Mycroft – wymamrotał pod nosem Sherlock, niespiesznie wchodząc po schodach, zmęczony i obolały. Pani Hudson, po pierwszym odruchu potraktowania go patelnią, śmiała się i płakała na przemian, ściskała i łamała ręce nad jego wyglądem. Sherlock pozwolił jej na to, chłonąc całą serdeczność, ale leki przestawały działać, plecy bolały, a on sam kiwał się ze zmęczenia. Jutro zajmie się siatką terrorystyczną dla brata, dziś chciał tylko wrócić do domu... Co okazało się nie do końca możliwe.

                Pani Hudson zaścieliła mu łóżko, wciąż coś mówiąc, i czasem nawet zmuszając go do odpowiedzi. Sherlock słuchał, niezbyt rejestrując treść, a raczej chłonąc sam głos. Jednak ledwie starsza pani nacieszyła się jego obecnością i wyszła, detektyw jedynie zrzucił płaszcz i buty i zagłębił się w pachnącą pościel. Wciąż potrzebował snu.

                Tej nocy na Baker Street paliły się wszystkie światła.

 


End file.
